This invention relates to a process for production of (Z)-17.alpha.-halovinyl steroids and also to new halovinyl steroid compounds.
Similar compounds are disclosed in European Patent Applications Nos. 137,434 and 169,515 corresponding to U.S. Ser. Nos. 937,242 of Dec. 3, 1986 and 758,982 of July 25, 1985, respectively.